


corrosion.

by Honeii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Original Character(s), Other, POV First Person, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeii/pseuds/Honeii
Summary: do not exist outside the lines, stay inside the box, speak only holy truths about the only God.but fall only for the song of love, the truth, and the devastation of desire.
Kudos: 2





	corrosion.

**Author's Note:**

> The Speaker; Death.  
> The Lover; Silence.  
> The End; Corruption. 
> 
> An original work of fiction that shows the Horseman of Death fall for the Messiah of Silence. Religious blasphemies and concepts ahead.

The divinities of the celestial world beseech you; their words are outraged, the resentment of your treachery, a constant reminder that you do not belong there. It is for a good reason; their names are always correct in Heaven, the treason you have placed upon yourself. 

Love, such a human thing. A being like you should not be competent of it, something as unfavorable as yourself. A creature shackled in chains, snarling obscenities upon the Holy Father. Claws that rend, the canines of carnage consuming holy flesh, the angelic system was becoming fragmented the moment you existed. 

The abysmal creation of natural destruction, the Horseman, beings who had not been created by the Holy Father -- instead, imprisoned to carry out Judgment. Alternatively, you have occurred for the Silence in the universe, the one that cradles you, the one that supports you. 

Silence, an entity ensnared into a pure human body, something so weak and malnourished in energy. How could you love the shell, when the victim inside sleeps? The one you have fallen for, the one you had sacrificed your wings for… no, the one you crave. Love, it turns into obsession, love turns into sexual desire.

You know Silence is somewhere inside of the young human, but when your clawed hands grasp his sleeping form, you feel nothing but a sealed shell. A Horseman inside the Heavenly Cult, touching the human that sleeps, to awaken and bring forth Revelation.

Shred into his flesh, snarl upon his throat, grip into those thighs, and ravage the shell. Let him wake up with marks of unholy creation, let him be deluged with thoughts of sinful touches, you crave the Silence to a sacrilegious degree. 

In essence, you are Death, but Death is _not_ patient. 

You can not stop caressing this human from the shadows, promising him that he is chosen to break free from his cage. In truth, your impatience is your impending destruction. 

Pollution seeps into you day by day, Soul by Soul, Purgatory is raging inside you. The curse of the Fallen corroding inside of your body; your remaining wings can not handle the stress of the door to the monster's domain. 

"Wake up, my Silence. " You whisper against the boy's lips, and the human looks at you. 

"You keep calling me Silence. Why? Who is that? " 

A redeemer, the only creature that can heal you, the only one that you will reap Judgment with upon this world's entropy. 

"My mind...is corrupted. Your Holy Church cursed me for speaking against the Christian Cultish God, and thus I betrayed Heaven to be with my chosen Soul. For my act of sin, they have stolen my wings. An angel's wings are their pride, but for I, it is my connection. "

"Connection? " 

"Yes, human. Connection. Purgatory exists within me. My wings are the gateway to the prison of monsters, without all of them, I am weakened. If this continues, Judgment will eliminate this world. Monsters will reap destruction, and this world will fall into calamity. "

"Is that...is that why you keep **_defiling_** me? " 

Anger resides in his voice, and he pulls away from you, tears in his eyes. 

The human is not special. It deserves none of your pity nor love. You grab at his arms and pull him closer, your golden eyes burning into his own. 

"You are but just an egg that contains the offspring of the Bird, you say tainted, I suppose it is breaking the shell. Besides, " you get close, canines elongating, the fear seeping into the air. 

"For you to awaken, you need to fall as well, little Soul. " 


End file.
